1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitch systems for vehicles, trailers and the like and more specifically to covers for this trailer hitch system. Even more specifically, this invention relates to covers that can employ a message display system within said trailer hitch system wherein said message display system can be used for a variety of purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches that can be installed on automobiles, trucks and other vehicular transportation elements are well known in the prior art. These hitches are usually installed somewhere on the rear of the vehicle and usually employ a variety of elements that are also well known. These elements, can be made of a basic device that is securely fashioned to the frame, rear bumper or other area of the vehicle and usually has another element that can be attached to the basic device and which may also contain a ball element to fit into a conventional trailer receptacle, for example. Additionally, an electrical connection is also employed in order to tie in the electrical system usually present on the trailer. Thus, this electrical system can control brake, running and turn-signal lights, for example, as well as other lights, which may be on the sides and back of the trailer. Cars, trucks, RV's and other vehicles commonly are used to pull trailers and other such devices and all of the conventional safety elements are usually present. The wiring system, as well as the hitch-ball system, are normally and conventional, engaged and disengaged when adding a trailer or disconnecting same.
It is also conventional to provide some sort of covering system that can be placed over the hitch after removing the trailer therefrom. This covering system may be simply a device that slides into or attaches to the hitch system and covers the exposed parts when the trailer is disconnected. Rubber covers are conventionally used to cover these parts and prevent weather from further corroding the metallic parts. The ball/hitch can be covered separately but some standard hitch elements have the so-called "draw-hitch" systems wherein there is a basic tow-bar attached to the vehicle and the draw-hitch slides into a slot or opening in this basic tow-bar and attached thereto using a bar and pin passing through the draw-hitch as it is placed within this opening or slot. Thus, the draw-hitch containing the ball is removable when not being used and this is a very desirable state.
There are other cover devices that also employ decorations and the like along with the cover itself. These decorations may include messages for strictly informational or anecdotal reasons and are simply a message or decoration mated to a conventional covering system. Although these prior art elements are useful in nature, they lack certain elements such as an ability to change messages and provide lighting therefor.
Thus, there is a need to provide an attractive and utile cover system for trailer hitch arrangements wherein these attractive and utile cover arrangements have a means for putting in and removing signs therefrom and wherein a lighting arrangement is provided therefor.